Soul Mates
by beckaa
Summary: Rosalie reflects on Emmett's bear incident.


It was magnificent, the speed, the adrenaline, the sheer _relaxation. _My soft, golden hair flowed behind me like the small waves of a low tide crashing gently in the light breeze.

I admit, I had been slightly annoyed when I found out who he had made me, what I had become, but, I never imagined that something so beautiful and exhilarating could be produced from the burning agony I had felt for three whole days.

I had heard them talking whilst I writhed in pain.

'_What were you thinking, Carlisle?' 'Rosalie Hale?'_

I had been drifting in and out of consciousness during these conversations but Carlisle's voice was always there beside me, comforting me, informing me of what I now was.

The end of the three days was horrific. All I could feel was fire, burning me from the inside out. My breath scratching against my throat as the fire swam through my body. I screamed at them to kill me but, still, Carlisle was there, comforting me, distracting my mind from the tingling sensation that ran through me. Then, as quickly as the pain had come on that first night, it was gone.

Carlisle explained to me, again, what I had become. This time, I had reason to believe it. I felt the thirst build up in my throat, my senses heightened, and my reactions quicker. My first reaction at my reflection was that I was even more beautiful than before. I was very shallow and my new body pleased me.

My first hunt had been on the day of my change. I ran - no, flew through the forest. The trees rushed past though I could see every detail perfectly. The three orange leaves that fell towards the ground as I rushed by, the squirrel that watched me pass by as it gathered its nuts. The icy breeze pricked against my face as I ran into the open.

The glorious feeling of the run overwhelmed me every trip I took; it never got dull.

It was two years after my bodily change that my life changed altogether. I was running, far and wide as usual when I came across the dreadful scene. I could smell him miles off but what I saw was not what I had expected. His dark curls bounced lightly on his head as the soft, chocolate coloured bear lunged towards him, the dimples that appeared even in his grimace, the innocence that looked out of place in such a well-built man; he was just like Henry.

Henry was a friend from my past life's son. I had been jealous of her in my previous life, of everything she had. I had looks and wealth and charm but she had love and a family who cared about each other, rather than what they were perceived as in society. I wanted everything she had but I just couldn't see past appearances before.

The bear grew angrier as this man tried to escape. I couldn't just sit there; watch him die when I knew that I could help him, save him. He lied helplessly on the floor as the bear was about to finish him off. I lunged out of the trees, pushing the bear to the ground. Its claws flung angrily around me, trying to throw me off. I was stronger, and much more determined. The man's groan from the side of me made me realise I had to hurry. I flung the bear further into the forest. It stumbled backwards unevenly, eventually falling to its death. I turned towards the limp man and cupped him in my arms.

I sped through the trees like there was no tomorrow. I had been furious at Carlisle's choice to change me but this was something I had to do. I needed him in my life, that constant reminder of what I could have had, what I might have had. His groans deepened as I drew in on the house. Its white walls were visible from between the trees as I sped up.

It hadn't taken long for me to persuade Carlisle to do the deed. He could see the man dying on the kitchen table, which was all the persuasion he needed. I went hunting in the three days during his change. I couldn't bear to see him in any more pain. My hunt had taken longer than usual; I wanted to mull things over. I hadn't chosen this life for myself but I had chosen it for another. I was selfish and I always had been. I couldn't help but regret the pain I had put this man through. I walked home at a human pace that night, not bothering to check on the man that was currently writhing in pain in the kitchen. Little did I know, he wasn't.

I had been gone three days, my mulling things over had lasted a little longer than I had noticed. He was sat between Edward and Esme on the sofa. He was even more beautiful than his human form. His big build suited him perfectly, the dark brown curls hung loosely around his face, the dimples appearing in his cheeks as he smiled at something Edward had said. Then, he looked towards me. I had done something terrible to this man, giving him an eternity of sleepless nights and animal's blood but he looked towards me with gratitude.

"Thank you," He started as he got up to walk towards me. "For saving my life." He took my left hand and kissed it gently. It was that moment that I knew I had more than I deserved. I loved this man because of his similarities to Henry and my former life but I had drawn to him. It was as if he was my partner, my soul mate.

"Rose, are you coming?" Emmett shouted, awakening me from my trance as I looked around my familiar room. I walked quickly towards the window to see him, perched in the back of Edward's Volvo. I was selfish, bestowing upon him a life of immortality but I was also lucky. He was my life now and I knew that I wouldn't be complete without him.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I smiled to myself as I picked up my school bag and walked out the door.


End file.
